Scaven Pickers
The Scaven Pickers were to be a faction in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Overview Some type of customer the player might run into in the Reservation Trading Post is a particularly nasty individual the ghouls refer to as "Scaven-pickers". Led by Klik (as far as outsiders can tell), these people are more than just run of the mill scavengers. From prolonged usage of Rad-X and Rad-Away, coupled with the continued exposure to radiation in the years trading at the radioactive Trading Post, the Scaven-pickers are a bit touched in the head. They wear outfits that are a mishmash of rubber, leather, metal, and in some parts, aged human skin. They often speak in what seems to be gibberish, but get out just enough recognizable words for the sellers at the Trading Post to understand. They are quick to fight if they feel threatened, and will follow a player if they see something they like on their person, including their skin. They use homemade knives, short swords (machetes), crossbows, and some have a gun with limited ammo. They are also considered a nuisance by the Trading Post ghouls, since half of the time the Scaven-pickers steal stuff and the other half only trade junk. Still, every once in a while they have something worthwhile to trade. Their skill in unarmed combat is also somewhat legendary in the area around the Reservation. To the untrained eye, the unarmed fighting style seems like a berserker arm and leg flinging. However, the blows are purposeful and will inflict maximum and precise damage. The player has a chance to learn this fighting style if he first learns the Scaven-picker’s language and earns their trust. There is also a rumor that the Scaven-pickers are actually escaped slaves who were somehow freed on their way to the Reservation (the player would eventually run into the freed slaves and find that they have been adopted by the Scaven-pickers; he would even begin to see the early effects of frequent Rad-X use by the freed slaves – gibberish will start to become natural to them and they will act far more abrupt and paranoid). Language The Prisoner has the opportunity to learn the Scaven-picker’s language through Hank, who has been dealing with the strange people for several decades. An IN > 4 will teach the basics of the Scaven-picker’s language, and an IN > 7 will get the player full comprehension. Understanding Klik is beneficial not only because she will have a few optional quests for the player, but also because it could clarify if Klik was introducing herself, or proposing marriage. Scaven-Picker encounter A group of Scaven-pickers are rummaging around the husk(s) of some pickup trucks. Once they see the player and his posse, they will approach and float gibberish, expecting a coherent response. If the player is not able to understand what they say, the Scaven-pickers will attack the player. However, if the player does understand, then there is a possibility for trade. Sometimes they have good stuff, sometimes they don’t. Scaven-Picker camp encounter (rare, unless the player is doing a quest for Klik, then this encounter will pop up right after the player finishes said quest, and is in the region of the Reservation) Scaven-pickers are nomads. Since they are always wandering around looking for things to loot, they never stay in the same place for longer than a couple days. However, they also never venture more than a day or two’s walk from the Reservation. Scaven-pickers are addicted to Rad-X and need to always have a fresh supply, despite the fact they need it for protection. The Scaven-picker’s camps are composed of makeshift tents that look like they were sown together with every piece of material known and unknown. The tents are small, but it looks like several Scaven-pickers cram into each tent until there is barely enough room to breathe. The camps are some fifteen to twenty strong, and Klik always seems to be there should the player find the camp (that is, if the player had not killed her). Trade is possible if the player knows the gibberish language, but if the player does not, then the Scaven-pickers will go wild and attack the player thinking he’s an intruder wanting to steal their junk. Related quests * Learn the Scaven-picker's gibberish language * Teach the Scaven-pickers to make their own Rad-X * Learn the Scaven-picker's unarmed fighting style, "Powpapa" * Learn the Scaven-picker's melee fighting style, "Shinkpapa" * Eliminate the Scaven-picker pests * Sell smooch to the Scaven-pickers Appearances The Scaven Pickers have not appeared nor are they mentioned in any published game. They were to appear only in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. It is not certain if they will appear in any future Fallout game. References * Reservation design document Category:Van Buren factions